Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
Small multifunctional, and/or low-cost semiconductor devices are in great demand in the electronic industry for the production of popular consumer electronic devices such as smart phones. Higher integration of semiconductor devices is desirable to satisfy consumer demands for high performance and inexpensive electronic devices. In the case of semiconductor memory devices, increased integration is especially desirable, because their integration is an important factor in determining product prices. However, the extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limit on higher integration of semiconductor memory devices. To overcome such a hurdle, a variety of studies have been performed on developing on new technologies for increasing integration density of the semiconductor memory device.